iAm a Time Traveler
by Fandalorian
Summary: Spencer's latest invention is... a Time Machine! While Carly and Freddie wander around the year 1957, Sam plans a great escape from detention, and Spencer runs out of spaghetti and goes on an epic quest to get more. Rated T, just in case.
1. Spencer's Invention

**"iAm a Time Traveler"**

Main Characters: Freddie, Carly, Sam, Spencer

_All other characters not from the TV show are MINE_

**Chapter 1: Spencer's Invention**

"Good rehearsal, guys," Carly said, as the trio walked out of the loft elevator.

"Yeah," Freddie said with a snicker. "Sam even remembered her lines."

Sam bared her teeth at Freddie and replied with a staunch, "I suggest you run."

Freddie only laughed. "I'm not falling for that again," he said, while at the same time remembering the last time she told him to run.

_"Sam, you have a particularly fat head today," Freddie laughed at another one of his pathetic insults._

_"You better run, nerd," Sam said. She cracked her knuckles with a sadistic grin._

_Freddie gasped and scrambled out of the iCarly studio, through the door. Suddenly a bucket full of used tissues fell on his head. Dripping wet with snot, he spent the next week pulling dried boogers out of his hair._

Freddie snapped back, just as Spencer said, "Guys! Come down here!"  
"I wonder what kind of super glue he got on his eyelids this time?" Sam said aloud, and the three walked into the living room.

"Haha. Very funny. I'll tell you right now that I used DUCT TAPE for my newest invention!" Spencer said, grinning.

"So what's this supposed to be now? Another automatic marshmallow toaster?" Carly said.

"Um... no. Never again," Spencer mumbled.

"Yeah. Let's not bring that up again," Freddie said, laughing in his mind at when Spencer burnt off all his eyebrows.

"So what's this piece of crap supposed to do?" Sam snorted, a chunk of ham in hand.

"Well, this piece of _junk _is..." He paused for dramatic effect.

Five seconds passed, and Sam said, "Well, Ryan Seacrest, you wanna tell us what it is?"

"... a TIME MACHINE!" Spencer shouted.

The three kids stood silent for a full minute, then burst out laughing.

"Are you fricking crazy?" Sam said. "A time machine?"

"Sam," Carly warned. "Stop with the language."

"What are we, fricking five? Times change, kid," Sam said.

"Well, Spencer, does this thing really work?" Freddie said.

"Yes it does!" Spencer said. "Just now I sent an acorn back into the eighteen hundreds, brought it back... and guess what?"

"Um... it evolved into a Charizard?" Freddie said, laughing over his corny joke.

Spencer snickered, while Carly and Sam stared at the two boys, thinking, _What?_

"No.. it turned into a full-grown OAK TREE!" Spencer shouted, a massive grin on his face.

"Really?" Carly suddenly burst out.

"Wait... then where is it?" Sam inquired, honestly curious.

"Well... since it couldn't fit in here... I used the automatic marshmallow toaster on it." Spencer said.

"Oh," Freddie said, pointing at the garbage can. "That explains the ten-foot tall pile of ash?"

"Yeah." Spencer said, with a frown. Suddenly he perked up, "Well? You guys want to take a ride on the Time EXPRESS?!"

"Pass." Carly said.

"Not a chance." Sam said.

"I don't think so," Freddie mumbled.

Spencer looked as if he were about to cry, suddenly Carly shouted, "I mean... I mean, PASS on the experience of a lifetime? Never!"

Both Sam and Freddie now stared at Carly. Freddie then raised his hand, saying "I'll go."

_This'll be a great time to get some alone time with Carly, he thought._

"Well, do what you want, nerdass," Sam said. "I'm not being turned into a pile of ash," nodding toward the ash-filled garbage can.

Sam moved toward the door, stopped, turned around and said, "Don't forget to write your wills," and left.

"Well, you guys ready?" Spencer said, already pushing buttons.

"Sure," they said at the same time.

"What year you want to go to?" he said, pulling a lever. A big BEEP spooked them.

"Just set it to anything," Carly said.

"Alrighty.." he mumbled. "Nineteen fifty seven."

He pressed a big, dark red button, and suddenly the machine began to shake back and forth. It jumped three feet in the air, and suddenly disappeared in a flash of light.

"Wait," Spencer said. "I forgot to set the return time."

He shrugged, and went to make himself a spaghetti taco.


	2. Sam's Scam

**"iAm a Time Traveler"**

Main Characters: Freddie, Carly, Sam, Spencer

_All other characters not from the TV show are MINE_

**Chapter 2: Sam's Scam**

"Alright, Gibby," Sam said, handing the money to Gibby. Go stand on the target."

Gibby, Sam, and about twenty other kids were inside the gymnasium of Ridgeway Middle School, clamoring for Sam's attention. Gibby stood on the target, uncertain about Sam's newest moneymaking scheme, but at least she paid him first. He balanced the apple on his head. "I'm ready," he said.

"Alright, Reuben, take this..." Sam handed the weird kid, Reuben, a football and pointed at Gibby. "Throw the football and try to knock the apple off his head. If you hit the apple, I'll give you five dollars. If you hit Gibby's face, you owe me ten dollars."

"Alright, cable box cupcake," he said in his own strange language. "There's no way the chihuahua can escape the air condition without my textbook on fire."

_What? Sam thought, _but turned her attention to Gibby.

"Alright, Gibby, you ready?" she said.

Gibby gave a halfhearted thumbs-up sign.

"Alrighty, dork, throw the ball!" Sam said, with a wave of her hand.

"Bowling balls!" he shouted, then chucked the football at Gibby. It hit him straight between the eyes; he fell back, and the apple fell to the ground. Gibby's head fell on the apple, splattering whitish apple meat everywhere.

All the kids in the crowd screamed, thinking Gibby's head exploded.

"Call the nurse!" a girl shouted. Another boy was running around in circles, screaming something about an apocalypse.

"Peanut butter and elephant bellybuttons!" Reuben mumbled, and gave the grinning Sam a twenty dollar bill.

"Uh..." Sam was about to correct Reuben, but decided not to, and pocketed the money.

Suddenly, a very angry Briggs strode into the gym. "Samantha Puckett!" her face was as red as the mercury in a thermometer. "Detention! Tonight! Five hours!" she walked towards a groaning Gibby, pulled him up by the arm, and dragged him to the nurse.

When Gibby and Ms. Briggs left, so did the crowd. Everyone except for Sam.

"Five hours?" she said aloud. "I can't go. The Season Premiere of Girly Cow is on!"

"Girly Cow sucks," a nearby voice shouted, snickering.

"I'll get you someday, you damn SOB!" she angrily shook her fist at the running seventh grader, then took off after him.

_Meanwhile, in a swirling vortex in the sixth dimension..._

"Whoaaa!" Freddie shouted, his voice echoing. "Where are weeeee?!" he flipped out of a cloud of purple, sweet-smelling liquid, toward Carly.

"I don't knoooooow!!" Carly shouted back, flipping over and over again. "Why do we have to get involved in Spencer's crazy schemes?!"

Suddenly, a giant rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrip echoed throughout the strange vortex, and Carly and Freddie suddenly fell out, freefalling through frigid air.

"What the-" Freddie shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" they both shouted, and plunged down the sky.

Carly woke up, her head pounding.

"Ungh..." she groaned. "What... happened?"

Suddenly, a newspaper floated by, crackling in the wind. It settled right next to a shadowy body next to her.

"Oh my Go-" she breathed. She scrambled away from the body, when a groan could be heard from it to.

"Carly... Where are you..." the body, Freddie, stood up, and wobbled, and sat back down.

"Freddie? You there?" She stood up and shook him.

"What?" he stood up, and picked up the newspaper.

"Oh my gosh." he gasped.

"What?" Carly said.

"Spencer's time machine really worked. He showed Carly the newspaper."

At the very top, in bold print, it stated:

**24 OF SEPTEMBER, 1957**


	3. Detention

**"iAm a Time Traveler"**

Main Characters: Freddie, Carly, Sam, Spencer

_All other characters not from the TV show are MINE_

**Chapter 3: Detention**

**A/N: Thank you to my first and favorite reviewers: Momo-Sama and dontforgetmyvitaball.**

**Thanks to them, I'm now in the mood to continue this story.**

Sam climbed up the front porch stairs of her house, located only a few blocks away from Carly's and Sam's apartment. With a sigh, she pulled her keys from her pocket and jammed them into her door. With a loud CLOCK, the door gave way and she stepped in.

"Hi, mom," she shouted, and pulled her keys out of the keyhole.

Silence.

_She's probably chatting with her old friends at that gross-smelling hair salon, _Sam thought. She went up to her room, and dumped her bag's contents onto her bed.

"Let's see..." several bunches of dollar bills spilled onto her bed. She swiftly counted through the stacks, already an expert at money counting.

"Eighty dollars," she said, amazed at her own abilties. She put twenty in her wallet and left some in her stash, and left for detention.

A couple minutes later, she reached Ridgeway Middle School. She groaned and walked through the shining, nearly empty halls of the school. The only other person there was the old, deaf janitor, Mr. Beetleby.

Passing by the janitor, she whispered, "You smell like a decomposing goat." Of course, he didn't hear her. He swished the wet mop in circles, as he has done for the past twenty years.

**Meanwhile, in the year 1957...**

"So how do we get home?" Freddie asked Carly, as they walked down the cold streets.

"I don't know. Heck, I don't even know what city we're in," she said.

"Uh..." Freddie reached for the newspaper they found. "We're still in Seattle."

"Good," Carly said. "Now it'd be a bit easi-"

Suddenly, a dark shadow moved in front of the two, a badge in hand.

"Uh..." Freddie stuttered. "What... who are you?"

The shadow said nothing for a full second, then replied, "Why are you children out so late?"

he checked his wrist. "It's three hours before midnight."

The man stepped out of the shadows. Adorned in a grey suit and a fedora, he kept an ugly pistol at his side. He clipped his badge on his chest, and fixed his fedora.

"Yes, um... sir. That's kind of the thin-" Freddie started, but the detective stopped him.

"Do you know that the reds could be out here?" he said.

"Uh... yeah... but..." Freddie stuttered.

"Do you know if the reds kidnap you, and hold you for ransom, the government would not pay for you?" the man continued.

"Ye-" Freddie started again.

"You would rot in a cold, dark prison in Siberia, being forced to ea-"

"Okay, um... sir. We need help." Carly interrupted this time. "My brother invented this Time Machine thingy and someho-"

"Time Machine?" the detective said. He laughed. "Impossible. You kids have to get home, or I'll have to haul you over to the headquarters."

"I'm not lying, sir," Carly said.

"Prove it, then." the detective smiled, crossed his arms. "Or your parents will be upset to hear tha-"

Suddenly, a very loud blaring sound echoed through the streets. The giant pole at the corner of the street was rotating, screaming, "Alert. Alert. Duck and cover."

**Back in 2008...**

Sam snapped up from her slumber. Ms. Briggs stood in front of Sam's desk, clutching a yardstick in her cold, witchlike grip.

"No sleeping in detention!" she said quickly and evilly. She strode back to her desk and started to read her magazine, titled "Highland Dancing Monthly."

_This is soooo boring,_ Sam thought. Suddenly, she had a great idea. No, not like the time she had an idea like putting a cockroach in Gibby's locker in fourth grade. This one was intricately planned_. Fool-proof,_ she thought. She smiled.

**A/N** So it looks like Sam's got a plan? Freddie and Carly have to go through... an air raid?

And did Spencer enjoy his spaghetti taco?

If I get a total of 6 reviews, I will complete the story.

Thanks for reading! And by the way, this is my first story.


	4. iAnswer Your Questions

**"iAm a Time Traveler"**

iAnswer Your Questions

**Alrighty... first off, I'm very, very glad to see that I have a couple of fans of my story here.**

**If you're wondering why I kept it so close to the TV adaptation, it's because I'm personally not a fan of character sex, pregnancy, drugs, etc. That's not really my style.**

**Now I'll answer some questions I've gotten during and before Chapter 3 was released.**

**Momo-Sama said:** lol aww this is really cute!

**I say:** Thank you :D

--

**dontforgetmyvitaball said:** This is a really good story, and the characters definitely ring true to how they are on the show.

Can't wait for the next chapter!! :)

**I say:** Thanks. As said, I like to keep my stories as clean and true to the story as possible.

Of course, this is ... but, seriously: Spencer and Sam relationships? pukes

--

**MewNacho said: **So what exactly is happening with spencer? Update soon!

**I say: **Well, let's just say Spencer's going to have a problem. A food-related problem.

And the way his storyline is progressing, you'll be splitting your sides in laughter. :D

--

**dontforgetmyvitaball said: **Oh what's going to happen to Carly and Freddie? So is the next chapter going to be the last one? (I hope not). :O)

**I say: **Carly and Freddie are going to go through what the children of the 1950's did. Especially after 1957, when the Russians launched Sputnik, the first satillite ever launched into space; the entire nation was in fear of Russian attack. I'm going to try to make them as naive as possible but still retaining their ideals of 2008 to get through this problem and get home.

And there will be a bit of romance. Not between Carly and Freddie though: so keep on your toes.

And, this will NOT be the last chapter. Haha, actually, this is only about a fourth of the story you've read so far.

--

And now that I've answered your questions and comments, I'll give you a peek of my latest story_, iAm a Star_.

"Hello, Ridgeway!" Sam shouted through the mic. Everyone in the audience covered their ears as the screech blasted through the speakers.

"Tonight, Carly and I are gonna ROCK till your SOCKS pop!" Everyone let go of their ears and cheered.

"One! Two! Three!" Sam clacked her drum sticks and "began to rock."

Behind the curtain, Freddie pressed several buttons, pulled several levers, and clamped several clampy-thingy-majigs. His audiomixer created the illusion of a rock band.

The illusion worked. Everyone in the audience jumped to their feet and began to dance as Gibby came to the mic.

"Walk soft

Soft

Down the ice-cream's

Rocky road," he crooned.

Everyone in the audience was going crazy. People were jumping on the seats and pumping their fists into the air. Even Principal Franklin was going along, but not standing on his seat, of course.

"Walk easy

Soft

When my stomach

starts to grow-owwwl"

Freddie was working so hard, a particular lever got stuck.

"Llama crud," he muttered. He tried to get the lever back into place, while trying to keep up Carly and Sam and Gibby's charade.

"I've be-"

Suddenly, Gibby's "voice" began to distort, and then the voices stopped at once. Sam and Carly's instruments stopped "playing", all the while Gibby's mouth was still moving.

"He's lip-synching!" a kid from the crowd shouted, and all heck broke loose.

--

Well, I hope that was a good enough sneak preview.

Thanks for reading any of my works.


	5. Where's the Spaghetti?

**"iAm a Time Traveler"**

Main Characters: Freddie, Carly, Sam, Spencer

_All other characters not from the TV show are MINE_

**Chapter 3: Where's the Spaghetti?**

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Only three more chapters before this baby is finished, and I can start working on iAm a Star.**

Spencer lay in a dark corner, in a fetal position, tears flowing from his eyes like a waterfall. In his arms he clutched a hardshell taco, an empty bottle of spaghetti sauce, and a strand of spaghetti.

"I - can't - believe - there's - no - more - spaghetti," he said in between sobs. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. He stood up, still clutching his foodstuffs. Tears and dried spaghetti sauce dried onto his face, he kicked open the door, revealing a group of Girl Scouts: scared Girl Scouts.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M HAVING A MOMENT HERE?!" Spencer screamed. The girls got out of there at the speed of light.

"I gotta be strong," Spencer said to himself. "And most importantly, I gotta get some more spaghetti."

He dropped his items onto the couch, apparently not caring if taco shell crumbs got everywhere. He left his house, forgetting an imporant thing: his wallet.

_Meanwhile, at Ridgeway Middle School..._

Sam and a group of other delinquents sat at their desks, all intently watching the clock.

Tick, tock. Tick tock.

4:34pm. Only three and a half hours more to go.

Sam groaned.

Ms. Briggs sat at the desk, sleeping.

"Alright guys, I gotta plan," she whispered.

Ms. Briggs snored, and a bubble of snore-drool erupted from her nose.

Rodney, the kid that sells random things around the school, whispered back, "What do you mean?"

"You want to get out of this dump or not?" she whispered loudly.

Ms. Briggs tapped her foot, probably stuck in a dream about Scottish highland dancing.

Rodney flinched at Briggs. "Of course not," he said sarcastically. "I want to spend my entire afternoon sitting in a desk watching our teacher snore!"

Suprisingly, Ms. Briggs didn't show any sign of waking up at Rodney's outburst.

"Alright, cheapskate, you have your phone with you? I forgot mine." Sam said.

"Yeah. He pulled out his phone, a TAZR, and rolled it on the floor towards Sam. She flipped it up with her foot and it landed straight in her hand.

"Nice," Rodney remarked.

"Yeah, sending and receiving notes towards Carly does have it's benefits." she said.

She dialed a number, and waited.

_In the school gym..._

"ALRIGHT!" Duke, the sweaty wrestler shouted. "IT'S TIME TO PULVERIZE YOU!" he cracked his knuckles and charged at the other wrestler. He knocked him to the floor in a single bone-shattering tackle, and the match was over.

"New record?" Duke said, spittle dripping from his mouth.

"Nope, missed it by a fourth of a second," his jock friend said, keeping time.

Suddenly, Duke's phone vibrated in his friend's hand. "Duke, you got a call. Rodney."

"Gimme it," he said, and grabbed the phone quite rudely from his hand.

"Duke here," he said, huskily.

"Yeah, it's me, Sam." the voice on the other end said.

"What did you do with Rodney?!" Duke shouted. "I'll beat you to a pu-"

"Hold up, meat," Sam said. "He's in detention with me."

"Hi," Rodney's faint voice from the background said.

"So," Duke said. "What do you want?"

"We need to get out of detention." Sam whispered.

"Done," Duke said.

He hit the END button on his phone and threw it against the wall with such a force it instantly disintergrated, leaving only sparks and pieces of wire left.

"Nice," his jock friend said.

"Shut up," Duke replied. "Follow me."

_Detention..._

"Alright Rodney," Sam whispered. "Duke's gonna do something. You know what to do?"

"Yeah," Rodney said. He patted his left side. "I definately do."

Suddenly, Duke rammed through the door. "Miss Briggs!" he shouted.

"What?!" Briggs jumped up. "I'm watching over detention!"

"The coach wants to see you in the cafeteria. He has something important to tell you." Duke lied.

Ms. Brigg's face instantly lighted up. "Finally, that old man is gonna do what we've both been waiting for for eight years." she ran out of the classroom, but turned around and said, "If any of you DO ANYTHING, you will be expelled!" and then she left.

"Alright guys," Sam said. "Now we proceed with the plan."

_Meanwhile, in the year 1957.._

"What's happening?" Freddie shouted, over the deafening noise of the air raid alarm.

"Air raid drill!" the detective shouted. "In case them Ruskies get us!"

The three were crouched in an alley, behind a couple of garbage cans.

After what seemed like forever, but was actually only five minutes, the alarm stopped the blaring, and ended the drill with, "The drill is over, please proceed with your normal lives."

"Ruskies?" Carly said. "What have they ever done to yo- I mean, us?"

"Where have you been living? Under a rock?" the detective chuckled. "Russians can attack us at any time since that satillite of theirs went up into space."

"I told you, we've got here by a TIME MACHINE!" Carly shouted. "We're not lying!"

"Are you shouting at a Seattle police officer?" the detective shouted back, his tone suddenly icy. "I can put you two in the barracks for the rest of the night, if need be."

"We aren't lying," Freddie said. "We really got here. We're from the year two thou-"

Suddenly, the detective held up a hand to his ear. "What?"

His earpiece was quite loud, and both Carly and Freddie could hear the conversation going between them.

"Gunshot dis- static ...ance at ... eighth street," the voice said. "Call- near... nits."

The detective brought his hand back to his side. "I can't go along with you two anymore. I have to bring you two to the barracks." He shuffled them into his cruiser and they sped off into the night.

"What are your phone numbers?" the officer said, driving. "Your parents must be told about this."

"We're telling you for the last time... we are NOT from around here," Freddie said. He was tired and angry that he wouldn't believe them. "Her brother created this thing that was supposed to send us to any year we wanted," Freddie explained. "And it worked. Somehow."

The detective chuckled behind the wheel. "Uh-huh. And what year did you say you two were from?"

"Two thousand and eight," Carly said.

The detective chuckled even louder. "Sure." He brought the cruiser to a stop, infront of a building, signed with "Seattle Police Department."

"Now we must hurry," the detective said. "I have something to do." He led them into the building, into the barracks. "When I get back, you'll have a LOT of explaining to do."

"But.. wait," Freddie said. "How do we get home?"

The detective stared at him with an icy look, then chuckled again. "Well, I'll play along." he cleared his throat. "Last I've heard, a scientist by the name of 'Hartfield' was working on some kind of time-altering device. Have fun with that information," he said, and left.

"Well, we have a lead to get home," Carly said.

"Yeah," Freddie said. "I'll need to think more about this."

"I don't believe that Spencer's invention worked," Carly remarked. "Usually, his inventions usually blow up or just plain don't work."

"Heh," Freddie laughed. "Well, we'll decide on how to get home later."

_The next morning..._

Carly and Freddie awoke to the obnoxious blaring of a bugle. The police station overseer stood in the barracks doorway with a horn.

"All officers, up!" he shouted. "And our two guests."

Everyone awoke, the officers with a "time to do our job" bounce in their step, and Carly and Freddie with silent protest. Getting up from their different cots, they went up to the overseer.

"Where's the officer that brought us here last night?" Freddie inquired.

"Oh." the overseer said. "Detective Kenworth?" he had a sad look on his face.

"Yeah... what happened to him?" Carly said.

"He was shot, while answering a call of a bank robbery," the overseer said, stone-cold.

"Oh my God," Carly said. "Is he going to be-"

"Yes, he's fine." the overseer said. Carly and Sam both breathed sighs of relief. "He's going to experience a limp in his left leg, but that's the only reprocussion."

"Is there anyway we can see him?" Freddie asked. His face darkened when he saw the overseer shake his head.

"Visiting hours at the hospital are at seven in the evening. I doubt that your parents will let you."

"That's kind of the thing. See, we're-" Freddie started.

"Never mind about it," the overseer said. "I'll have someone take you there later." he smiled.

"Thanks," Carly and Freddie said simutaneously.

_In the year 2008..._

Spencer walked.

And walked.

He forgot to fill his motorcycle with gas.

His bike was still in shambles after the experience with the street sweeper.

His vow to never take public transportation was still in effect.

And, so, Spencer walked.

After a full hour of walking, he had reached his destination: the supermarket.

He stumbled into the supermarket, mumbling something about tomato sauce. He wobbled into the sauce aisle, feet trembling with exhaustion.

What lay before him made him cry.

"Oh. My. God," Spencer huffed. Thousands and thousands of cans of sauce stretched in front of him. 500 full feet of salsa, nacho cheese, barbeque, marinade...

Spencer fumbled through the collection of dips and found what he was looking for. Tomato sauce.

The last can.

He sighed in content, and reached for the jar.

Suddenly, it fell back away from him, and out of sight.

"What the heck?" He sifted through the nearby jars, making clacking and clocking sounds. He looked through the hole where the tomato sauce was, and saw a woman holding the jar of tomato sauce.

_His_ tomato sauce.

Spencer growled and went into the opposite aisle. The woman and a child stood there, holding the jar of tomato sauce, apparently arguing with something.

"No, Timmy. No fast food. We're having spaghetti." the mother said.

"But - I - don't WANT SPAGHETTI!" Timmy shouted. He knocked down groceries once stacked neatly around him, filling the floor with all kinds of products.

"Timmy, do you want a time out?" the woman said.

Suddenly, Spencer walked up to them.

"The kid doesn't want spaghetti," he said slyly.

"And who are you to tell me what my kid doesn't want?" the woman said.

"I don't WANT SPAGHETTI!" the child said.

"Quiet, Timmy."

Timmy bowed his head. "Yes, mom."

"I said: if the kid doesn't want spaghetti, give him something else." Spencer said. "I want that tomato sauce."

"Well, tough noodles," the woman said. "We're having spaghetti."

_Touch noodles? _Spencer thought, but turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"I need that spaghetti. For spaghetti tacos." he said huskily. "I'll duel you for it."

"So be it," the woman said. She pulled a spatula out of a conveniently placed holster, and narrowed her eyes.

Spencer pulled out his own spatula out of his underwear and held it in front of him with two hands.

And they engaged in a duel worthy of song.

The woman opened up with a deadly barrage of attacks, and Spencer narrowly dodged them or parried them. He knocked back an attack with such force that the woman stumbled back, momentarily stunned. Spencer moved in with an offense of his own and hit the woman once in the stomach, enraging her further. She smacked Spencer in the forehead, sending him stunned as well. They both gained their bearings and moved into attack each other.

Meanwhile, Timmy was helping himself to nearby groceries, and soon his pockets were filled with boxes of potato chips, candy and cans of soda.

Spencer flipped his spatula into the air and caught it with his other hand, creating a parrying flourish that sent the woman stumbling forward, straight into striking range. Spencer hit her in the wrist, sending her spatula to the floor. He leveled his spatula at her neck. Spencer won the duel.

"I win. Hand over the sauce." Spencer said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay," the woman said. "I submit." Spencer took the sauce from her and went up to the counter in victory.

"Come on, Timmy," the woman said. "We'll have chicken nuggets," with a groan, they left the store.

Spencer put the sauce on the counter. "I'll take this," he said, proud.

"Four dollars, sir," the acne-dotted teenager said, his voice cracking.

Spencer dug through his pockets for his wallet. He checked both pockets in desperation, then his sweater pockets, and even the pocket of skin on the back of his neck.

"I've seem to have misplaced my wallet," Spencer said.

**A/N: **So it looks like Spencer won the spatula duel - but no wallet to pay for the spaghetti sauce! Sam, Rodney, and the rest of the detention kids set their plan into motion - and Carly and Freddie, still stuck in the 50's, now have a lead to get back home. However, with their source of information shot (no pun intended) will they get what they need?

We'll see in the next chapter: Carly Gets a Clue.


End file.
